


Of Wine and Potstickers

by uhpockuhlipz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ASK ME ABOUT MY KRYPTON SEXUALITY HEADCANONS, F/F, SuperCorp, i had a lot of danvers sisters feelings, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhpockuhlipz/pseuds/uhpockuhlipz
Summary: Kara is trying to figure out how to tell Alex about... whatever is going on with Lena Luthor when an unexpected guest shows up. (Spoiler: it's Lena.)





	

Kara Danvers is… confused. To put it lightly. She totally has a right to be, she tells herself whenever her mind goes there. It's a confusing situation.

 

Like first of all, there's Alex. Alex really struggled to tell Kara she’s gay and Kara – the Kara who's been on Earth since she was a kid – _gets_ it. She doesn't want to take away from how hard it was for Alex to figure out this part of herself. She doesn't want to… to somehow undermine her bravery or her strength, or belittle her fear. It's justified. Humans can be mean. Humans can be _awful,_ actually. Not that Kryptonians couldn't be, but they weren’twhen it came to things like a girl liking girls or a boy liking boys or anyone else in between.

 

And that's the thing. The Kara from Krypton doesn't get it. Why it's a big deal to anyone here, or why it's anyone’s business. On Krypton, mating was just about compatibility with another person. Biology didn't factor. No one blinked over two women or two men being together because no one on Krypton ever factored gender into things. People who mated with the same gender didn't have a special label like “gay” here on Earth because “gay” wasn’t even a concept to them and that’s just too difficult to explain to Alex. And again, Kara doesn’t want to make it sound like she doesn’t care or she isn’t proud because she _is._ Alex is her hero. Alex is her _sister._ She loves her more than she loves anyone else in the whole entire world and she knows, the Kara of Earth knows, that her coming out was no small thing.

 

But Kara lived on Krypton long enough to carry their views with her, both in how she sees other people and in who she’s herself attracted to. Humans like labels, but Kara doesn’t think in them, no matter how long she’s been on Earth. So she's had to balance that with the enormity of Alex’s coming out and that’s hard.

 

What’s harder is going to be explaining to Alex this… whatever it is she has going on with Lena Luthor.

 

Which brings that confusion back in a full circle because she doesn't even _know_ what they're doing or how she feels about it. Other than she definitely feels _some_ way about it. There are lot of feelings actually, and it's not the first time she's kind of been crushing on a girl – a woman, really – but it's definitely the most she's ever felt for one.

 

Actually it's probably the most she's ever felt about anyone, boy or girl or anything else.

 

That's the scary part really. She doesn't know what they're doing, but her heart is so ridiculously full of all things Lena and she didn't even consider the fact she was also a woman when she was falling for her, but she worries about it now. Worries that Alex will be angry with her for not saying anything, worries that maybe she’ll think Kara is trying to somehow… compete or be better or something. She’s not sure how to explain that it’s just who she is, that she’s never thought about it, because obviously Alex has had to think about it a lot and it doesn’t seem fair that feeling this way should be so easy for Kara, so unsurprising and not scary at all.

 

(Not scary because she’s a woman, anyway, but she’s still Lena and that’s a completely different reason to feel intimidated.)

 

Besides figuring out _how_ to tell Alex, there’s also the issue of _what_ to tell her. How does she explain the time spent with Lena, the smiles and the laughter and the conversations that sometimes don’t even have words? How does she explain the warmth that moves through her when Lena’s hand brushes her shoulder or her hand, her knee, her hair? How does she explain the way it feels to see Lena’s defenses fall away layer by layer until they’re sitting barefoot on her couch watching Netflix and Lena drifts off and slips sideways and her head lands on Kara’s shoulder and she doesn’t want to move an inch for fear of disturbing her? Then there’s the way Lena looks at her, really looks, like she thinks Kara is the best thing she’s ever seen. There’s the way their eyes linger a little too long or the way her breath catches whenever Lena laughs or the way Lena will start to say something and then shake her head and say something else.

 

There’s just so _much_ and Kara doesn’t know what it all is and she wants to talk to Alex about it, but she doesn’t want to take away from what Alex told her either. So she just keeps not saying anything, and if she feels guilty for it, she just reminds herself that teeeechnically there’s nothing to tell so it isn’t lying. Exactly.

 

“You’re thinking too loud.”

 

“What?” Kara snaps out of her thoughts and glances sideways at her sister, offering what she hopes is a reassuring smile. “No I’m not.”

 

“You have that line going on.” Alex stretches out a hand, smoothing her thumb down the center of Kara’s forehead. Kara swats her hand away.

 

“I’m just trying to figure out if I have room for more pizza or if I’m feeling, like, bloated or something.”

 

“You never feel bloated,” Alex points out dryly.

 

“Then I guess I have room for more pizza.” Kara boosts her smile a notch and springs up before Alex can question her further, making a beeline for the kitchen. The doorbell rings before she can get there, however, and Kara groans before changing directions. She doesn’t think to check before she opens the door because it’s usually Winn or James or J’onn and she doesn’t think anything of it.

 

Except that it’s Lena and she is smiling and perfect and Kara feels her breath catch as she stares back at her. The smile comes without a thought and for a moment she forgets where she is and what she’s doing. There’s only Lena as she breathes out, “Hi,” and continues to stare.

 

“Hello, Kara.” Lena looks back at her, those sharp eyes skimming down and up the length of her before amusement twinkles to life inside of them. “Nice Pjs.”

 

Kara glances down at her attire and winces. “Shoot.”

 

“Not expecting guests?”

 

“Actually, she already has a guest.”

 

Both of them turn at the sound of Alex’s voice. Kara feels her cheeks flush even as Lena’s expression shifts from warm to polite, the way she was with people who weren’t Kara. “Oh hello, Agent Danvers. I apologize, I didn’t realize you were having a sisters’ night.” She looks back to Kara, who smiles weakly and shifts her shoulders in a half-shrug.

 

“Thursday night tradition,” Alex says easily, striding closer to them until she, too, stands in the door frame, her eyes shifting from Lena to Kara and back again. “You brought pot-stickers and... red wine?” Her eyebrows wing up as she reads the label and Kara squirms beside her. “A very _expensive_ red wine.”

 

Lena’s expression doesn’t flicker. She only nods, giving the bottle a little jiggle. “Yes, well. I know pot-stickers are Kara’s favorite, and the wine happens to be mine. A little something for everyone. But I see I should have called ahead.” She laughs a little and takes a step back from the door. “My mistake. Have a good rest of your evening.” She turns to go and Kara gazes helplessly after her.

 

“Go.” Alex nudges her. When Kara looks uncertainly towards her, she tips her chin in Lena’s direction, expression unreadable. “Go, Kara. Walk her out. We’ll talk when you come back up.”

 

There’s a promise in the words and Kara bites her lip before nodding. Then she sprints down the hall where she manages to catch Lena at the elevator. “Let me walk you down,” she says, stepping in beside her.

 

“That isn’t necessary, Kara. Please, go be with your sister.”

 

“I want to.” She offers a smile, touching her fingers to the back of Lena’s hand. The gesture is enough to get Lena to soften again, the stiff set of her shoulders relaxing until her smile warms and she seems more like the Lena Kara is used to being around. The elevator opens and they walk outside into the night. It’s calm for once, quiet. The city is at peace. Kara takes a minute to bask in the silence before looking to Lena again.

 

“It was really nice of you to bring my favorite. And the wine. I’m really sorry I was already, you know...” She waves a hand helplessly towards her apartment. “Otherwise I’d have loved to have you come inside.” Lena doesn’t say anything as she tucks the food and wine into the passenger seat of her car. “I really, really like when you come over, you know? And watching Netflix with you or playing scrabble or whatever else is always so fun. It’s just really bad timing, I’m sorry, I probably should have mentioned that Thursdays are--”

 

Lena turns toward her and slides her hand around the base of her neck, drawing her close. It’s a smooth move, but it’s slow. Slow enough that Kara knows what’s coming, just as she knows Lena is giving her an opportunity to back away. The air clogs in her lungs.

 

She doesn’t step away.

 

Lena’s other hand is almost delicate when it lifts to cup her cheek and Kara is trapped in those eyes. There is an uncharacteristic uncertainty to them, but it doesn’t stop Lena from leaning in and laying her lips softly, so softly, on Kara’s. It’s the last thing she sees as her eyes slip closed. Her hands hover for a moment, undecided on where to touch, before she finally curls them over Lena’s hips, fingers tangling in the fabric of her blouse.

 

They linger there for a long minute, each mouth discovering the shape and texture of the other, their bodies just barely brushing. Lena doesn’t touch her anywhere but where her hands lay, as if afraid doing so would be going too far. Kara wishes she would. She wishes Lena would draw her in, hold her close, let their bodies press together so that she can feel the warmth of her completely. But it isn’t the time for it. She knows it, even as she kind of wishes it was. So she lets Lena go when the other woman lifts her head, eyes blinking slowly open.

 

“Wow,” Kara murmurs and Lena laughs, dropping her forehead against hers.

 

“Wow,” she agrees, touching her fingers to her lips. Then she steps back, her hands dropping away again. “I’ll let you go back to your sister night and… I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Mmm… Mhm.” Kara nods and waves, watching Lena go with a dreamy smile. She all but floats upstairs again (might have literally done so if she was wearing her suit instead of her pajamas) and into her apartment, where Alex sits on the couch with a beer in hand.

 

“So.” Alex lifts her eyebrows, smirking. “Lena Luthor, huh?”

 

“We’re friends,” Kara says defensively, moving to the kitchen to snag more pizza. She’s suddenly really hungry.

 

“Right.” Alex rolls her eyes and hits play on the remote. “That shade of lipstick is a little dark on you, Kara.”

 

Kara flushes and hastily wipes her mouth with a napkin. When Alex glances back at her with that same expression in place, she resigns herself to having this conversation sooner than she’d wanted to. She crosses to the couch and sinks down beside her, breathing slowly as she tries to work out what to say.

 

But Alex wraps an arm around her shoulders and she knows that however she says it, it’s going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can catch me at proudlyunicorn on tumblr. (:


End file.
